1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air filters, and more particularly, to pleatable air filters that can operate in baghouses in various environments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Air filters are known and used in many different applications, including baghouses. Each baghouse may be provided with one or more air filters for filtering dirty air in various environments. Current technology filters include standard round glass filter bags, pleated glass filter elements, filter cartridges, etc. Generally, glass-based filter media is predominant with these types of filters when used in a high temperature environment, such as involving cement or minerals processing, incineration, etc. However, improvements in performance over glass-based filter media may desired for environments involving high temperatures and having acidic or alkaline gas streams or dust.